Of Lovers and Life: A Whole New World
by In-Case-Of-Dragons
Summary: Volume 2 of the 'Of Lovers and Life' series! Just as they thought things couldn't get any worse, a tale in Agrabah, a sadistic Urahara, and the creator of this meanacing book prove them both very, very wrong. RXI
1. Of Silk and Bad Landings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Caves, Treasure, Silk, Magical carpets, or Agrabah. **

**Enjoy part 2 of 'Of Lovers and Life: The Whole New World'**

* * *

Urahara closed the book with a sharp snap.

"You see my dear, nothing terribly life threatening happen at all!" He waved the book happily in Yoruichi's direction, adding another point to his score bored.

**Urahara – 3**

**Ichiruki – 1**

**Byakuya - Minus 9000 **

"Kisuke, Rukia DIED." Yoruichi's eye twitched.

"Oh, but she's alive now isn't she? It was a small sacrifice to move forward!"

"…You take 'sadist' to a whole new level."

Urahara laughed brightly, and re-opened the book, the words already starting to re-write themselves.

"While I inform our next fairytale of our ignorant young lovers' arrival, I think it's about time you asked the donator of this book if he would like to join us."

He peered over the book darkly. Yoruichi sighed heavily.

"Fine, but don't expect me to repair anything when he destroys your shop!"

Urahara chuckled again, and turning back to the book, he read aloud.

'_Once upon a time…'_

* * *

He groaned.

His head throbbed painfully as he tried to recall what had just happened.

There was darkness…falling…Rukia.

He groaned again as he remembered his predicament.

Seriously, if Urahara was going to insist they see this book of horrors to the end, the least he could do was pick better places for them to land! He would've opened his eyes, but he was hoping that, if he kept them closed for long enough, this would all turn out to have been a freakish nightmare. Maybe he should stop eating cheese before he went to bed…

"Urrgh, hey Rukia, are you okay?"

_Silence_

"Rukia…? Oh God, don't tell me…!"

He sat up abruptly, his eyes snapping open.

What he saw shocked him beyond belief!

There was gold! Gold everywhere!

Gold statues, gold ornaments, gold coins, even what looked like gold silk!"

But his biggest treasure of all was nowhere to be seen…

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

Rukia sighed happily as she snuggled into her large silky bed. She was in the most beautiful white and gold room, decorated with light blue silk. The hot sun was shining through the open silk curtains, and the birds were chirping happily on her window sill. She had no idea where Ichigo had gone, but she would worry about that later. Right now, she was in pure bliss!

Sighing happily again, she buried her head in the soft, feathery pillow.

"You may be a complete bastard Urahara, but at least you pick lovely places to land!"

And with that, she fell into a peaceful, happy sleep, wondering if Ichigo was getting on as good as she was…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

'_Once upon a time…'_

"Urahara shut the hell up!" Ichigo yelled as he paced the damp, stony ground. It smelt like wet cheese in this place, and at first the gold had amazed him, but the lack of Rukia, and the even more distinct lack of exit's had snuffed out what ever positive feelings he'd had before. And to make things even worse, Urahara had decided now would be the best time to comment uselessly!

'_Now now Ichigo, aren't you at least a little happy to hear from me?'_

"NO."

'_But Ichigo! I'm trying to help you!'_

"HELP ME?! LAST TIME YOU SAID THAT, YOU GOT ME SLAPPED, BEATEN, BITEN, DRESSED IN THE DORKIEST OUTFIT TO EVER PLAGUE THE EARTH, AND YOU KILLED RUKIA! IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF 'HELP', I'D HATE TO SEE 'TORTURE' YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!"

'_You know, you shouldn't shout so loud, this cave isn't very stable! And if you thought your last outfit was dorky, wait till you see this one!"_

Looking down at himself, Ichigo was horrified to see that Urahara was right! He had baggy white pants that only came down to him shins, some freakish red slash keeping them up, no shoes, a weird red hat that organ grinders made their monkeys wear, and a unbuttoned purple waist coat, with nothing underneath.

"IJHJBENBSHYBHERUFBEM" He didn't even have words to express his anger and disgust!

'_Yes, it's a little exposing, but apparently, this place is hot!'_

Ichigo twitched. He attempted, however futilely, to calm down. He sat himself, crossed legged on the floor, and took some very deep breaths.

"And where exactly is 'here'?"

'_Oh, I'm so glad you asked! This, my under dressed friend, is Agrabah. A world of Treasures, myths, and evil dictators. You ever heard of 'Aladdin?''_

Ichigo groaned in frustrating and fell backwards. His knowledge of Aladdin consisted of what he'd played on kingdom hearts, and he'd hated that level so much, he barely paid attention. But he knew enough to know that if Rukia was the princess, she'd be in a whole lot of trouble, and really soon.

"Greeeaat!"

'_But never fear, Rukia is pretty safe for now! But if I were you, I'd be thinking of a way out of here instead of lying around on the floor!'_

"URAHARAAA!"

'_Okay okay! Good luck!'_

Ichigo relinquished the silence. Maybe he should be looking for that magic lamp thing? He shuddered at the thought of what might come out of it, but it couldn't hurt to try! And besides, it might create a way for him to get out of this place! The sooner the better, he didn't know if he should believe Urahara's claims that Rukia was safe or not. It was painstakingly obvious that Urahara's version of 'safe' and the rest of the world's version of 'safe' were two very different things. So right now she could be in prison somewhere, chained to a wall, completely unaware of what was going on, and about to be killed by some godless abomination!

"WHERE THE HELLS THAT LAMP!?"

This was going to be a long tale.

* * *

**Part one of A Whole New World!Better written maybe?**

**I hope you enjoy it and thank you to all of you for your ideas! I love them all!**

**R&R everyone!**

**Aura x**


	2. Of Genies and Boxes

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Aladdin, any form of Disney, magical lamps, horrifically character placing, or silk!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Of Lovers and Life: A Whole New World- Chapter 2_

* * *

After 20 minutes of attempted Lamp finding, Ichigo's temper had successfully reached red hot RAGE. He KNEW there was a lamp with an all powerful genie in it somewhere, so WHERE THE HELL WAS IT!?

He'd found a collection of gold statues resembling different taichous, a few golden carvings of different places in the world, and quite disturbingly, a mini Renji and Rukia kissing, but he'd instantly discarded of that! He'd found a whole number of interesting, but equally useless items, and not a single Goddamn Lamp!

While he was sitting here, Lamp less, who knows what could be happening to Rukia?!

"Damn you Urahara! If anything happens to her while I'm stuck in this hell-hole, I swear to God I'll-"

He was cut off as some big, heavy, and probably gold, fell on his head. He yelped and held his wounded head in his hands. Urahara-bastard may have been right about the shouting thing! Deciding to inflict punishment on whatever object it had been that caused him pain, he opened his eyes, and looked down.

"A-A Sake bottle?"

Oh good, if all else fails, he could drink away his sorrows!

He picked up the bottle hesitantly and checked for some sort of date, or label or something. It could be poison for all he really knew, and he wasn't quite desperate enough to want to die just yet! He still had to save Rukia.

"Oh come on, there has to be something on here!"

He rubbed at it furiously. It was pretty dusty; any label might be buried under an inch of dust! Though he couldn't imagine there being too many people in this cave to have created any dust to begin with…

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by an explosion of dust and glitter, sending him flying backwards! He landed quite safely, in a pile of golden silk, and wondered briefly why Urahara couldn't have just arranged for him to have landed on the silk in the first place!

But then he remembered that Urahara was sneaky, conniving, sadist who loved to meddle with other peoples lives.

He coughed and waved his hands, trying to clear away the dust. Maybe his sake was a weird, makeshift party popper…?

"**Someone order a genie?"**

…Or a possible Lamp?

"G-Genie?!"

"**Thanks for letting me out kid; I've been dying for a good fight in that thing…"**

He recognized that voice…

"**Oii, Kid, get up off your ass, we got fighting to do!"**

As the smoke cleared, the familiar spiked up, belled hair came into view.

Oh…HELL NO!

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Rukia was still blissfully sleeping on her lovely comfy bed. She was having such an odd dream…

There were lots of little people, and Ichigo was kissing her, there was a bowl of strawberries and…

"Princess Rukia?"

A loud rapping woke her up with a start. She rubbed her eyes fighting back the sleep.

Who knew she was in there?! Well, it was a fairytale…nothing really surprised her anymore. An army of elves could be on the other side of that door! Quickly trying to make herself appear more delicate, she took in her flimsy blue silk pants and tube top and blushed furiously.

"Uhh…one moment please!"

This place maybe hot and this outfit may have been better than rags, but it didn't need to be so…so…

_Revealing!_

Sighing, she wrapped the blanket around herself, and made a mental note to find something more decent to wear!

"Come in?"

The door swung open, and she gasped! She thought she'd been prepared when she'd pictured an army of elves.

"R-Renji, is that you?!"

Renji stood in the doorway, dressed in the most ridicules black and red outfit, with a massive golden hat, holding a golden toped staff, with a long black cape, and an even small Yachiru sitting on his shoulder.

"None other than!" He replied in a sleazy, smug voice.

"You look…YOU LOOK WORSE THAN BYAKUYA!"

Maybe these fairytales were slowly driving her crazy, but she honestly couldn't help falling to the ground in hysterical laughter. Where was little chibi Toshirou with his camera when you needed it?!

Renji looked on in a deadpan sort of way, as Rukia rolled around on the floor, crying hysterical tears.

"I fail to see this joke..."

"I told you you look silly!" Yachiru said, delighted. Renji growled in response and flicked her off his shoulder. She made a little squeak as he cleared his throat.

Rukia calmed down a little and pulled herself up.

"Sorry, sorry, that was rude of me!" She apologized as she tried to suppress her giggles.

Renji just cleared his throat, and came further into the room.

"Well, I came here baring you gifts. I know your father, King Isshin of Agrabah, is still insisting you marry soon, and I know how opposed you are to marrying…well…everyone, but I want you to know that I am not giving up on you yet, my beloved. One day, I'm sure you will love me just as I love you."

To say Rukia was disgusted would be a complete understatement! Now, of course, Renji was her best friend, and he loved him in that aspect, but MARRIAGE!? Was he out of his mind!? Had that tattoo ink finally sunk through his skin and poisoned his mind?!

"Uhm, Renji-"

He put his hand to her lips, and her uncomfortable disgust increased.

"Say no more. I know you are not ready Princess, but I brought you this gift, and all I ask for now, is that you accept it…I searched the whole of Agrabah to find it-"

"Excuse me!" Yachiru piped up, climbing back up to her place on his shoulder. "**I** searched the whole of Agrabah-"

He flicked her off his shoulder again.

"Ahem, yes, I searched the whole of Agrabah to find it, and it's very rare indeed. So please, accept it as a token of my love."

She threw up in her mouth a little there. What horrific, mindless story had she ended up in! Agrabah?! Where was that?! And her father, the king, was making her get MARRIED?!

Her father was ICHIGO'S father?!

And she tried to work out what exactly was happening, Renji bowed lowly, kissed her hand, and left the room. Rukia slyly rubbed her hand on her silk cover and made a mental note to disinfect her hand as soon as possible. The nerve he had! She should whack some sense into him; if she wasn't so afraid she'd rip the silk!

As he left, poor little Yachiru came in huffing and puffing, pushing a parcel over 10 times her size into the room!

"Ahh, its okay Yachiru, you can leave it there!"

"Well thank God!" You flopped down to the ground exhausted. "You know, pineapple head should be thrown into the dungeon for slave labor!"

"YACHIRU!"

"Eeep! Coming Master Renji!" She leapt up and vanished before Rukia could even thank her.

Whatever twisted tale she'd ended up in, she wanted out! She wanted to find Ichigo, go home, and beat the crap out of Urahara.

She sighed. It didn't look like any of that would be happening soon.

"I suppose I should open the box…"

* * *

**Who is the Genie?**

**What is Ichigo going to do now?**

**What is in the box?**

**And why is Renji acting so freakish?**

**Find out in chapter 3 of A Whole New World!**

**RxR everyone, Thank you for taking the time to read this far! **

**See you all soon!**

**Aura x**


	3. Of Ingnorance and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Disney, Aladdin, Silk, Cat People, a functioning Microsoft Word, or the concept of love.**

Hey everyone! I'd like to take a moment to say that your suggestions are still welcome, and if you have not yet heard Neopolitan Dreams by Lisa Mitchell, then I suggest you all go listen! :D

She is the inspiration for most of this story!

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Of Lovers and Life: A Whole New World – Chapter 3_

* * *

Oh…HELL NO!

Honestly, of all the shinigami he knew, why did his Genie have to be _this one_? The chances were, he'd be even less help than if Ichigo had stayed alone with just the empty sake bottle!

**"Oii, are you even awake? I know I've been in a Sake bottle for over 200 years, without a mirror, but I'm sure I'm not that frightening to look at!"**

Looming right over him, was the scarred, eye patched face of Zaraki Kenpachi. Ichigo had seen some prettyy scary things in all his 16 years, but nothing screamed 'wake up call' as much as opening your eyes to see a face like _this_!

Well, it could've been worse. A lot worse. It could've been Byakuya or something... he shuddered that thought away and switched to focus on the very few positive parts. He wouldn't have to worry too much about battles, not with Kenpachi to back him up.

Even if he didn't seem to have legs and wore nothing but an open black waistcoat.

"**Okay, not much of a talker, I understand. But if you don't stop gawping like that, I might have to tear your face off."**

Ichigo shook his head and scratched his head.

"Uhh, sorry! I'm just...surprised."

**"Oh no, I'd never have been able to tell. Dip shit."**

It's nice to see that some things never change...

**"Right, so you get three wishes and all that magical hullabaloo, so what will be kid? Filthy rich? Good looks? Women? Hundreds and hundreds of women?"**

"Oii, are you applying that I'm not good looking _and_ a pervert?!"

**"Well sorry kid...But yes."**

Ichigo twitched and tried very hard to stop the rage-o-metre rising.

"Look, do you think you could just get us out of this cave?!"

Kenpachi snorted, and laid back into the air, floating around Ichigo tauntingly.

**"Can I count to 10? Wish number one coming right up."**

With a snap of his fingers, Ichigo, Kenpachi, and the sake bottle were suddenly standing in the scorching desert, just in front of a GIANT hollow head made of sand.

Wow, that's a little creepy to look at...

"Urahara said it was hot, but jeez! Does this place have any sun cream or am I destined to shrivel up and fry?"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes.

**"You're a whiny kid ain't 'cha. Well...I have to call you master now, so I might as well _pretend _to like you."**

Ichigo sweatdropped. "Don't go to any trouble or anything..." He muttered sarcastically

**"Don't worry human, I wont. My name is Zaraki Kenpachi, but you can just call me Genie. And who the hell are you?"**

"Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki."

**"Ichigo? As in 'Strawberry?' Unfortunate name kid. Don't worry I wont judge"**

Ichigo had spent a total of 5 minutes with the guy, and he was already contemplating the best way to beat his ass. He started walking in the direction of a nearby golden looking city. If he wasn't so determined to find and save Rukia, he would've shoved him back in his Sake bottle, and thrown him back in the goddamn cave.

"Yeah yeah, save your wise cracks until AFTER we save Rukia, got it?" Kenpachi smiled crookedly as he floated along beside him.

**"Ohh? Berry head got himself a girl?" **

"Yes! No, I mean, we're just friends got it? I lost her and now I've got to go find her!"

**"Yeah, sure. 'Just friends' like I haven't heard _that_ one in my thousand year existence."**

"Look you! What did I just say about the wise cracks?!"

**"Oh God, he's the ignorant one Urahara warned me about..."**

This struck a cord. Ichigo stopped moving and turned to Kenpachi, twitching ever so slightly.

"Excuse me?"

**"He warned me you'd be coming. Who else do you think made the sake bottle fall right on your head? You walked past it so many times; Urahara was afraid you might have withered away and died in that place."**

He would've felt a tiny bit grateful towards Urahara, if it hadn't have been Kenpachi in the bottle, and if he hadn't have dumped Rukia and himself in this cursed place to begin with!

"Whatever, just come on already, we have to find Rukia before something bad happens to her!" He stormed off again, and Kenpachi couldn't help laughing.

**"I'm going to make this journey hell for you kid. But don't get me wrong, I like you. You've got spirit."**

"Fantastic...I'm sure its draining all your energy just concealing your love for me."

"**Damn right Kid. Now let's hurry this up, you have no idea how badly I want to battle something."**

"Oh, I'm sure I have a slight picture...just one question though. Can you even count to 10?"

**"..."**

**

* * *

**

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"I suppose I should open the box..."

It was all good and well to say that, but the box was a whole head taller than her! She had to stand on a chair she'd found in the corner of the room, and try and rip off the duct tap holding it together.

"This box is huge!" She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was in it!

As she ripped at the tape, all the panic she should have felt when she first arrived final settled in. Where was Ichigo? Was he okay? Why the HELL did Renji want to marry her?! She just hoped that where ever Ichigo might be, he was safe. If anything bad had happened to him, she didn't know what she would do...

She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head.

"Stupid Rukia! Ichigo's a big boy now, he can handle himself!"

What worried her most was why she couldn't get that kiss out of her memory. She hadn't let Ichigo know, but she'd woken up during his kiss, and she'd been so scared, and so nervous and so...happy, she just couldn't move. Even remembering made her blush lightly. But he didn't need to know any of this...

With a sharp tug she'd ripped off the last of the duct tap and the box collapsed outwards. Rukia clapped her hands in achievement, happy to have finally opened it! She got down off the chair, and moved the bundles of silk out of the way. After removing the last few layers she was shocked to see...

"A buh- A buh- A BODY!?"

She jumped backwards clutching her chest. WHAT THE HELL WAS RENJI THINKING!? There was a PERSON in that box! She had no idea what kind of sick place she'd ended up in, but she was sure the trafficking of human beings was ILLEGAL.

The person in the bundle of silk stirred and yawned. It stretched, and sat up rubbing its eyes, purring gently. It flicked its long caramel coloured hair out of the way, revealing orange and black stripy tiger ears, and a long flicking tiger tail. The creature opened her eyes and beamed up at the completely bewildered Rukia.

"It's nice to meet you Princess!"

"O-ORIHIME?!"

"Tigress Inoue actually, but you can call me whatever you want mistress!"

_Silence_

"Princess?"

_THUD._

"Ohh, sleeping! What a good idea!"

* * *

**Chapter three, chapter three! :D **

**I'm quite proud of myself. Who knew I had the ability to update so fast!?**

**Well, this chapter is a bit more of a filler than anything else! But now that Ichigo is out of the cave, the genie is revealed, and Rukia has been given her protective pet Tiger-uhh...Tigress, the plot can move forward!**

**Thanks for reading thus far everyone, look at for Chapter 4, it should be sometime soon!**

**Bankai and Kenpachi plushies to you all!**

**Aura x**


	4. Of Deserts and Slavery

**Disclaimer: Jeez, do I really have to do this every time? I do not own Bleach, Disney, Aladdin, Genies, Cat People, Silk, or terrible character placings. **

Thank you to all my reviewers and a special thank you to **lilaznbabe13 **for giving me the inspiration for Aladdin!

Also, I have a poll up! Go check it out, it'll be a very big help to the continuation of the series! :D

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

_Of Lover and Life: A Whole New World – Chapter 4_

* * *

Have you ever felt like you were standing a metre away from the sun, with no form of protection at all?

How about feeling like your skin was completely melting off?

Or have you ever been harassed, in the melting heat, in the middle of the desert, by a really psychotic and somewhat ugly genie, knowing that every minute you're walking, someone you love could be getting closer to an untimely end?

Yes okay, Rukia is someone he loves. He isn't going to lie, Rukia was...to him she was...she was...

He didn't even have words for her.

She was completely unlike any girl he'd ever met. She was special, in so many ways...

But none of it really mattered. He would give his life for Rukia, but he was just a friend to her. Just some kid who stole her powers and forced her to stay in the human world, away from her home and her family and friends. Really, he was even lucky she didn't want him dead! But still...even knowing that he was probably nothing to her, he couldn't stop himself. The truth was, he didn't know when it had happened, but he had fallen in love with Rukia...And at this stage, he wasn't afraid to admit it.

To himself, at least.

"**Yo, kid? You in there?"**

He maybe incredibly pissed with Urahara for putting them through this torture he insisted was 'help', but it was thanks to his sadistic schemes that he'd been able to kiss Rukia...

Okay, yes, she'd been dead at the time, and he was forced into it by those chibi mutations, and the scene wasn't exactly picture perfect, but he'd still had his lips against hers...

"**Berry boy? Yo!"**

And she had hugged him, even if she had bitten his lips off first...and he had seen her in the bath...naked...

"**Are you overheating, of is that nose bleed a result of a dirty mind?" **Kenpachi chuckled gruffly. He'd been in that damn Sake bottle, alone, for so long that he'd almost forgotten how to interact with humans. But this human made him laugh!

"**Kid, we're almost at the city outskirts. You got a plan?"**

Jeez, this kid was really absorbed.

He always looked angry, and yet caring, and trust worthy at the same time. And he made the most interesting facial expressions when he was thinking! He'd seen cases like this before. Humans too pigheaded to admit to themselves that they cared for a person more than as just another friendly being. Humans were frustrating creatures...

"**So...this girl you're off to rescue...is she hot?"**

Ichigo was brought crashing down to reality at this, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey, don't talk about Rukia like that!! And how would I know?! I told you, we are just friends!"

Kenpachi chuckled again. Messing with the Humans was so much fun...

"**Yeah sure, whatever. If you don't care about her, why are you bothering to try so hard to find her? Agrabah is a vast land, filled with magic, and legends, and treasures. It's not a bad place to be."**

"You're making it sound like Narnia! Listen, Rukia is a trouble magnet! I can guarantee that, right now, she's in some sort of danger she just hasn't realised it yet!"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes. This was going to be a very _very_ long day...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Renji stood in Rukia's doorway; little Yachiru hanging from his hat, and looked down at the unconscious Rukia with the Tigress Inoue snuggled up at her side.

"Yachiru...She likes my gift! This is a huge step forward! Give me a few more days, and she'll be all mine! And by next, we'll be married, and **I** will rule **ALL** of Agrabah!"

As he revealed his plan out loud, cackling when necessary, Yachiru had climbed down from his hat, and was poking Rukias' head.

"You know Ren-Ren; I don't think she is conscious-"

"Damn it Yachiru, I told you not to call me Ren-Ren! And of course she's conscious; she's just sleeping off her excitement! You don't know anything."

"Whatever Pineapple head just don't go spouting your 'master plan' in public so much. Someone's bound to hear and decide to put an end to your stupidity-"

"_Ichigo..._"

Renji and Yachiru blinked, as Rukia stirred, calling out the name in her sleep.

"Awww, she's thinking of a boy? How sweet!" Yachiru clasped her hands together a rubbed her time cheek against Rukias flushed red one. She'd never tell Rukia herself, but she adored the Princess very much. She knew the Princess deserved a lot better than her sleazy master, and wished very much that a far off Prince would come rescue her from her Pineapples selfish plan. She wished she could warn her, but she was bound by slavery, meaning she had to obey every command of Renji, even if it was sleazy, immoral, and stupid. And he'd specified directly, that telling the Princess of any aspect of his plan was forbidden.

The stupid, egotistical, slave driver.

"Uhm, no Yachiru, she wants Strawberries! Honestly, do I have to spell everything out to you!? Have someone send up a bowl for when she wakes."

Yachiru sighed. Honestly, in all her life (and she'd had a long life indeed!), she'd never met anyone quite as oblivious as Master Renji.

As he strode off, she looked at the sleeping Tigress. She couldn't tell the Princess her plan...but he never specified not telling anyone else...

"YACHIRU!"

"Eeep, coming Master!"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

After an hour of walking in the baking heat, being pestered repeatedly by Kenpachi, who had suddenly become way too interested in his personal life, Ichigo collapsed upon finally entering the city. That was one of the worst hours of his life!

"God damn, a whole freaking desert, and not a single camel! What is wrong with this place!?"

"**You realise you could've just wished me to take you to Rukia right?"**

"...I hate you!"

"**Misplaced hate kid. Well, we are here now, what's your plan?"**

Oh...damn! He hadn't actually thought of a plan!

What if Rukia wasn't even in this town!? What if she was back in that cave, just in a different chamber!?

"Garrghhh!" He pulled on his hair in frustration.

"**I thought as much..."**

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

A voice called only seconds before a something slammed into Ichigo's back knocking him forward into Kenpachi. Ichigo struggled for freedom in the tangle of limbs, crushing him into the hot sand.

"Oii, watch where you're going next time!"

"I'm sorry, you're mass was taking up the whole pathway!"

"Well, you shouldn't be running around like a maniac in the first place!" Ichigo sat up and rubbed his head. This place was really starting to bug him. Were all the people in fairytales this rude?!

Opening his eyes, he got a good look at the guy who caused such road rage. He had little monkey ears sticking out from under his Blue/black hair, and a brown tale sticky out the back of his...

Quincy uniform?!

"Ishida!? What the hell are you supposed to be!?"

Uryuu pushed his glasses back up his nose. "That's a very rude way to greet someone you've never met. But if you must know, I'm a monkey. I thought that was obvious."

Great, he was still as annoying and cold as usual.

"No monkeys look like that where I come from!"

"I don't particularly care. Now could you please get off of me? I must rescue my beloved Inoue from the clutches of Princess Rukia-"

"YOU KNOW WHERE RUKIA IS!? WE'RE COMMING WITH YOU!"

"Well, everyone knows Princess Rukia lives at the palace. Have you been living in a cave for the past 16 years?" Uryuu stood up and straightened his Quincy cape.

"**Oh yes, did I not mention that Rukia was the Princess?" **Kenpachi sniggered as he brushed himself off.

"Oh, to HELL with you all!"

* * *

**Chapter 4 for you all! I hoping to make this tale a lot longer that the pervious one! This one has much more dialect, but thats mostly because there are a lot more characters with bigger roles, and its a slow plot!**

**I'll try and pick things up a bit, but sometimes its nice to see what goes on in the background!**

**Hopefully their aren't too many mistakes..._sweatdrops_**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter four! I'll be back soon!**

**Aura x**


	5. Of Panic and Near Miss Kisses

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Sorry, but I still don't own Bleach, Aladdin, or Disney! All I do own is this lovely box of Radiant Red hair dye that I will be using as soon as I finish this chapter!

**Thank you everyone who is still bothering to read this!**

**Enjoy Chapter 5 and don't forget to check out my poll!**

* * *

_Of Lovers and Life: A Whole New World – Chapter 5_

* * *

Rukia's eyes drifted open slowly, fluttering closed a few times before finally being able to keep them open. Jeez, her head hurt!

She sat up, rubbing her head slowly. She'd had the strangest dream, and Renji was there, dressed all weird and Inoue was her pet tiger and...

She looked down at the snoozing form of Orihime, snuggled against her side.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a dream! Which means Renji _did_ kiss her hand, and he _had_ put Orihime in a box and given her as a sick declaration of love! And she really, _really_ had to find Ichigo. Anything could have happened to him by now! While she was here, sleeping away the hours, dressed in the finest silk, and being treated like royalty, Ichigo could be in the slums, half ravished by some monstrous creature, slowly bleeding to death, with no one around to save him! She could've been with him by now, but no, she just _had_ to sleep in the nice comfy bed! What kind of friend was she, just leaving him, uncaringly, to find her by himself? What kind of girl left the man she loved to fend for himself?!

And no, she wasn't going to correct herself, and no, she wasn't going to make any excuses. He was a man, and she loved him.

She leapt up in a panic, letting her imagination run away with her, picturing the troubles and pains Ichigo could be in right this very moment! As she ran around the room searching under the bed, in the closets, in the draws and in the cupboards for some more covering clothes, Orihime stretched out and watched the young woman tear the room apart. Her tail swished from side to side, counting the seconds.

"Mistress Rukia? What are you searching for?"

"Oh Inoue! You haven't seen my friend around here anywhere have you?! He's quite tall, always a little grumpy, real strong looking? Orange hair, real deep Cinnamon coloured eyes?" Rukia described desperately, throwing a dull grey cloak over her shoulders. Orihime smiled and bounded up to her, pleased to be of some assistance, and thrilled at the prospect of taking a trip!

"Ohh, you mean Ichigo? Of course I've seen him! My previous caretaker was so glad to see him dragged off to the Cave of Wonders by Grand Vizier Renji! I always thought Ichigo seemed really nice, but Master Byakuya said it was despicable for a mere street urchin to be in love with the Princess! When Renji shoved him off to the cave to die, the two of them planned how to win you over. It seemed such a waist, especially seeing as how much in love we all know you are with the boy. Your Highness has many admirers!"

As Rukia absorbed all of this new information, her face contorted into many interesting emotions. Ichigo was sent to a cave to die?! Her own brother is in love with her!? _Renji _sent Ichigo to die? _Ichigo was going to die_!? The horror, disgust and torment were plain enough on her face to trigger Orihime's concern.

"I can take you to the cave Mistress! I'm sure we can find a way to save him?"

Before she'd even finished, Rukia was jumping out of the window.

"Oh! Please be careful Princess Rukia!" Orihime blinked, before grinning excitedly.

She loved to travel to new places, and she missed her dear friend Uryuu already, so maybe she could run into him on the way to the 'Cave of Wonders' she knew so much about! As she jumped out of the window after Rukia, she couldn't help thinking of the pain she had seen on Rukia's face. She must really love Ichigo to be able to feel such pain for him. She knew how much Ichigo loved Rukia, Master Byakuya used to rant on about it all the time. She really wanted him and the Princess to be happy, but that didn't mean she didn't wish, somehow, she could be human enough for him to love her instead. She shoved the thought away quickly, instantly feeling a little guilty. She should be happy for the two of them!

If they ever managed to get to Ichigo in time...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you are going!?"

"Do not be infantile. The Palace is the largest, grandest building in all of Agrabah, and I don't know if you have noticed, but for a country, this place is tiny."

Uryuu and Ichigo were running through the labyrinth that made up the streets of Agrabah, while Kenpachi drifted casually along beside them. Ichigo could barely breathe with the humidity and the constant running, but he kept up. Uryuu, obviously used to the climate found it as easy as counting backwards from 10. It was really Ichigo off.

"If his place is so small, and the Palace is so big, how come we have been running for half an hour and there is still no sign of it!?"

"**If you're that impatient, why don't you wish for me to bring her too you? You've still got two wishes left?"**

"Don't listen to him Ichigo, he just wants you to waste your wishes. Running is exercise anyway, and you have to keep in shape."

"**You're such a stiff. I'm a Thousand year old Genie and I'm less of a stiff than you."**

"I am not a stiff! I just do not have the time or patience, to deal with simpletons like you."

"**Respect your elders' dipshit. I could crush your pathetic body with a thought."**

Ichigo sighed. Couldn't these people be really nice, and helpful, and cooperative? Apparently not. And while they were all bickering and running about, Rukia could be in someone's clutches, being forced into uncomfortable situations! And the thought of anyone laying their hands on her made his blood boil.

"Look, if we end up lost, I'll wish to find her, but if she is close by there is not much point-"

"WE ARE NOT LOST! I know EXACTLY where I am. What do you take me for?"

"Whatever! Lets just pray we get their soon, or I officially have a right to kick your ass!"

Uryuu growled once and turned away. Kenpachi chuckled, not on anyone's side in particular, just happy to be messing with humans again. Heck, if he were lucky, he might even get to fight with one of them!

But as Ichigo turned the corner, he was once again knocked to the floor by an oncoming person. This person was smaller and lighter than Uryuu and Kenpachi, but it still wasn't exactly thrilling to be tackled back into an empty, luckily abandoned, building.

"Jeez, what is up with this place?!" He said, sitting up and rubbing his back.

"Ichigo?"

He looked down at the figure lying in his lap, staring up at him...

"Rukia..."

He scooped her up into his arms, clutching her tightly to his chest. She let out a little gasp, before burying her head in his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm...so glad you're okay..." He said, tightening his grip. It barely felt real...being able to hold her like this. Knowing she was okay, and here with him, protected from everybody.

Rukia sniffled a little and squeezed him back, just as tight.

"And I'm so glad you are okay...When Orihime told me Renji sent you to a cave to die, I honestly thought...oh, I'm so glad I've found you!"

Ichigo was taken aback by this sudden openness from her. He was almost sure she was crying, but he politely pretended not to notice. He blushed, and looked to the ceiling. He made a mental note to find Renji and feed Zabimaru to him for putting him in that Goddamn Cave to begin with! Although, now she mentioned Renji...

"Rukia, did Renji...did he hurt you at all?! Cause I can kill him for you? Honestly, I can just rip his head right off!"

Rukia chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"No, he hasn't hurt me, just tried to confess his undying love by donating Inoue to me as a pet."

Ichigo found that thought a little creepy, but quickly shoved it aside, growling. Renji wanted to confess love to Rukia?! The bastard!

"Oh really...I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Rukia, not ever."

Rukia raised her head to look at him. Their faces were incredibly close...all one of them had to do was move in a fraction of an inch and their lips would be touching...

"Ichigo..."

"**GET IN THEIR KID!"**

The two sprang apart in shock. They'd completely forgotten all about the trio standing in the door way! Or hovering in Kenpachi's case.

"Kenpachi, you should not encourage them! The Princess should not be out of the Palace!" Uryuu pushed his glass back up his nose, blushing lightly. Orihime was clutching his sleeve, smiling happily at the embarrassed couple.

"H-How long have you lot been there?!"

Ichigo demanded, as Rukia put the hood of her cloak up, hiding her face from view. She didn't want to show her disappointment. For a moment, she'd actually thought Ichigo would kiss her...

"Awww Kenpachi-Genie, you ruined their moment!" Orihime scolded, leaning even closer into Uryuu in an attempt to glare at the laughing giant of a man. Uryuu had turned into a perfect imitation of a statue, and Ichigo and Rukia did not fail to see his bright red cheeks. Maybe they weren't the only ones ignorant to their feelings!

Uryuu cleared his throat and stammered out a warning.

"W-We'd better get the P-Princess back to the Palace i-immediately...if the king finds she's gone-"

He was cut of as he was kicked quite abruptly into the room, landing face first in the destruction Rukia and Ichigo had just caused.

"Too late for that my boy! The king already knows..."

They all looked in horror as the tall, strangely dressed, cloaked figure of Isshin strode through the door way, a grin plastered to his face, and an aura that screamed "RUN".

"Oh...hell no...!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Phew! Chapter 5 is done at last!**

**Wow, there are 2,058 words in this chapter!**

**Sorry there was such a gap between chapters, I'm always incredibly busy at the weekend! But it's here! And it's done!**

**Look out for chapter coming soon!**

**Review and you can haz cheezbuger! :D**

**Or cookies for the veggies! :L**

**Aura**

**x**


End file.
